Wawancara Kaku
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Wawancara Kaku dengan Iceburg. Dia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan di Water 7 untuk mulai memata-matai Walikota. Sebagai agen pemerintah, dia tidak boleh gagal!


**Rating: K **

**Ringkasan: Wawancara Kaku dengan Iceburg. Dia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan di Water 7 untuk mulai memata-matai Walikota. Sebagai agen pemerintah, dia tidak boleh gagal! **

**Disclaimer: One Piece bukan milikku, melainkan Oda-sama! **

**Wawancara Kaku **

Hari ini tenang sekali. Tidak ada angin yang bertiup di kota air Water 7, membuat udara menjadi begitu panas. Dan untuk beberapa orang yang menunggu untuk wawancara kerja, hal ini sungguh menyiksa. Pakaian formal yang mereka pakai untuk acara ini sungguh menyiksa. Padahal wawancara itu berjalan lambat.

Seorang pemuda duduk di bangku panjang, matanya menjelajahi ruang itu. Ada begitu banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana, tapi mereka kelihatan sama saja. Lelah dan bosan, beberapa menyerukan ketidaksabarannya, dan sisanya terlalu acuh. Tapi mereka tetap tinggal untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Sebenarnya pekerjaannya tidak terlalu spesial, tukang kayu. Tukang kayu memang selalu dibutuhkan di Water 7 karena bajak laut dan Pemerintah sama-sama datang ke sana untuk memperbaiki kapal mereka. Dan sejauh ini, tidak ada kuota dalam pekerjaan ini. Selama walikota menyukai pendaftar, maka itu adalah jaminan untuk diterima sebagai pekerja.

"Nomor 165." seseorang berseru dari kerumunan.

"Itu pasti aku." Seorang pemuda bergumam, bangkit dari duduknya. Dia melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya, terutama seorang laki-laki dengan merpati di bahunya. Laki-laki itu tidak melihat ke arahnya. Sementara beberapa orang melihatnya dengan aneh ketika dia lewat. Mereka tidak percaya anak-anak sepertinya bisa mendaftar sebagai pekerja. Tapi pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang, menghiraukan pendangan melecehkan dari sekitarnya, dan memasuki ruang wawancara.

Berbeda dengan ruang sebelumnya, ruangan wawancara itu luas dan segar. Udaranya terasa begitu bersih, dan dia menghirupnya dengan rakus. Baru kemudian dia melihat dua orang di dalamnya. Seorang laki-laki duduk dengan pince-nez di hidungnya, dan seorang perempuan, mungkin sekretaris laki-laki itu, berdiri di belakangnya Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis melihat wanita itu sama sekali tidak melihatnya, atau mengisyaratkan kalau mereka saling mengenal. Tapi memang begitulah mereka seharusnya, bersikap seperti orang asing pada yang lain.

Pemuda itu duduk di laki-laki yang dia tahu adalah walikota Water 7. Laki-laki itu tidak melihatnya, dia membaca berkas di tangannya.

"Jadi namamu Kaku?"

"Ya, Pak."

Barulah walikota memandangnya, menilainya sekilas. "Kelihatannya kau masih sangat muda." katanya. "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik untuk bekerja di sini?"

Kaku tersenyum. "Karena saya menyukai kapal, Pak. Membuat sebuah kapal adalah impian saya sejak kecil." kataya, mengingat skrip yang telah dia pelajari sebelumnya.

"Jadi karena kau menyukai kapal, eh?" Walikota itu bertanya, seperti sedikit mengetes.

"Apa kau punya bayangan tentang betapa berat pekerjaan ini?"

"Ya. Tapi jangan khawatir, Pak. Saya ini kuat seperti yang Bapak butuhkan. Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Bapak."

Walikota itu memandang Kaku, melihat suatu tekad dari pemuda yang ada di depannya."

"Pak Iceburg, sebagai sekretaris, saya harus mengingatkan Anda bahwa kita membutuhkan laki-laki dewasa. Pelecehan namanya kalau kita mempekerjakan laki-laki di bawah umur." Sekretaris itu berkata.

Kaku memelototi perempuan itu selama sesaat, tapi Walikota sepertinya tidak memperhatikan. Dia tersenyum. "Baiklah, berapa usiamu?"

Sebenarnya informasi itu trtulis dengan jelas sekali di berkas yang dipegangnya. Tapi sepertinya Walikota mempunyai dugaan lain, dengan menanyainya.

"Delapan belas. Tapi Anda pasti tahu kalau saya mampu bekerja di sini. Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda."

Walikota meletakkan berkas itu di meja dan kemudian melihat ke arahnya. "Baiklah, kau diterima. Aku ingin melihatmu bekerja besok pukul 8 pagi, mengerti?"

"Ya, Pak! "

Kaku membungkuk sebagai penghormatan sebelum melangkah keluar. Perasaannya sekarang lebih ringan dari beberapa saat lalu. Dia diterima bekerja! Sekarang posisinya aman seperti rencana awal mereka. Misi untuk mendapatkan 'Pluton', sebuah senjata penghancur yang Pemerintah yakini dapat mengakhiri Era Bajak Laut ini.

Dan dengan perasaan itu, bahkan udara yang panas begitu ia memasuki ruang tunggu tidak lagi mengganggunya. Dia menoleh pada laki-laki dengan merpati di bahunya lagi. Kali ini, pandangan mereka bertemu. Mereka saling mengangguk.

"Jadi kau diterima?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang curiga. Dia adalah salah satu dari orang yang memandanganya dengan cibiran beberapa saat lalu.

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kita akan bertemu di tempat kerja besok?" Laki-laki itu bergumam tidak jelas. Kaku melewatinya dan melangkah keluar dari ruang tunggu. Mereka masih harus menunggu Lucci, apa dia diterima bekerja atau tidak. Tapi kan Lucci kuat sekali? Tidak mungkin dia tidak diterima bekerja.

Kaku melihat orang-orang di ruang tunggu. Pasti lama sekali wawancara itu selesai. Jadi apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?

Baiklah, mungkin minum di Bar Blueno akan menyenangkan? Mereka akan bertemu dan menyusun rencana selanjutnya nanti. Dan dengan ide itu, dia berjalan santai menuju gerbang.

**Ayo komen, plis...! Apapun pikiranmu tentang fic ini, katakan padaku. Kritik, saran, bahkan flare(tapi sebaiknya jangan) selalu di terima. Hum, ini versi bahasa Indonesia dari Job Interview. Please enjoy (harusnya kutaruh di depan ya? )**


End file.
